Transformers  The Energy of Magic
by StreakTheFoxz
Summary: As the heroic Autobots and the evil Decepticons wage their war on cybertron, an expedition for a new source of energy brings them to an unknown world.  Can the Autobots harvest this new energy of "magic" before the Decepticons?
1. Deep Space

**Transformers: The Energy of Magic**

Author Notes: _The transformers in this story are going to represent the ones around the G-1 era, not the bayformer, beast war or any other generation series. They will have the same look, fighting ability, and (as best as I can make) same personality as to their G-1 characteristics. So please, enjoy!_

Prologe:

The war between the Autobots and the Decepticons has ravaged the planet of Cybertron for centuries. Now, with the planet's vast amounts of energy resources almost completely used up, the Autobots planned to venture out through the vastness of space in search of a new source of energy. Little do they know, the Decepticons are aware of their plans, and are ready to follow them to this "new source" they heard of.

Chapter 1 – Deep Space

-[-.-]-

The large glass dome atop an immense launch bay separated into 4 parts, opening up like a blooming flower as the metal ring around it also split apart. The metal and glass folded against one another on the side of the large metal dome's base, revealing the large craft inside. The craft – named the Arc – was a large explorer vessel meant for deep space exhibitions. Its hull was a metallic orange and was in the shape of a half circle with five boosters lined up in a line at the rear of the ship. In the control center, Optimus Prime, leader of the autobots, and a collection of his best soldiers prepared the ship for launch.

"All systems go," announced jazz, sitting at the ship's maintenance panel.

"Ignition!" Optimus Prime pressed his metal finger down on the main start button, triggering the engines to start as the button lit up. One by one, the Arc's 5 main engines flared up and streamed superheated exhaust from their ends. After only a few seconds, the ship was off the ground and propelling quickly out of Cybertron's atmosphere.

-[\_/]-

"Contact," reported Soundwave at their own ship's maintenance panel.

Megatron, leader of the evil decepticons, pointed his arm forward toward the main observation window of the craft with his finger extended forward. "Blast off" He ordered, his metallic and scratchy voice toned with an angered sensation. Megatron and some of his own powerful warriors were in a large freighter meant for front line combat. The ship's hull was stained a greyish purple and it at four primary boosters in the rear spread out in the formation of a plus sign. The ship itself was long and slender with four wing-like spikes protruding outwards and then pointing forwards in the direction the ship is face. Immediately after Megatron's orders, the main engines ignited and shot the ship forward out of the hangar bay, racing up out of the atmosphere while trailing the Autobot's craft at a distance. Both ships sped forward through space, the Autobots still unaware of their hostile followers.

A red dot appeared on the display in front of Prowl as a warning alarm began to sound. Leaning forward, he could make out the dot to be an asteroid appearing on the display.

"Look, an asteroid!" Pointing forward, he singled out the asteroid passing through the ship's view.

"There's another one," Ratchet said, pointing out another large mass of space rock heading into view from the opposite direction.

"They're going to collide," Optimus prime announced with a small strike of fear as he braced himself on his chair. The other Autobots did the same, but were only given a few spare moments before the two large bodies of rock impacted directly into one another, sending a flurry of smaller, yet fast moving rocks in all directions. The rock pieces battered and smashed themselves into the ship's hull, causing the entire craft to shake violently. Several of the Autobots held firm onto their seats and were able to steady themselves through the turbulence, but others were thrown around and sent crashing into walls and other Autobots.

Jazz and Optimus Prime looked back at the maintenance panel, seeing the ship's main power rapidly draining. The ship's hull was fortified by using energy to immediately reinforce any part of the ship that was struck by a projectile, laser blast, or anything else harmful to it. But with the meteor shower now sending rocks everywhere and impacting every part of the ship, the ship would be without power within a matter of seconds.

"Ironhide," Optimus Prime called out as Ironhide stumbled to his feet. "Man the lazer gun!" Following the order, Ironhide quickly leaned against the main control for the ship's laser and fired, rapidly clearing out the rocks in front of them. Though the main laser took a large amount of power to fire, it was more efficient than having the ship's hull constantly battered and draining energy almost four times as fast.

"Follow them, follow them!" Megatron demanded, pointing towards the Autobot's craft as they blasted through the shower of rocks. The Decepticon's ship steered through the floating boulders, which were smashing against their hull as well. But as they now trailed behind the Autobot's craft, there were little to no rocks now that were impacting the ship. Though they were now trailer closer than they intended in order to avoid the rocks, it seemed the Autobots were still unaware of their presence.

With the laser now blasting through the rocks, the Arc quickly pushed through the remaining asteroids and out of the deathly cloud of space rocks. To the Autobots' misfortune, however, an ever greater threat lay before them. The two large asteroids from before had been orbiting a powerful gravitational field caused by the enormous worm hole that lay ahead of them.

"Jazz, Pull up! Get us away from that worm hole!"

"I'm tryin Optimus, but I can't break free!" Jazz yelled, struggling with the controls. "That thing's gravitational pull has us hooked!"

"By the all spark… Everybot hold on! Prepare for an unstable warp!" With that, Optimus and the crew grabbed a hold of whatever they could and held on tight as their ship drew closer to the entrance of the worm hole, the gravity boosting the ship's speed.

"Megatron, this is suicide!" Yelled out Starscream as they were following the Autobot ship straight into the worm hole. "The Autobots are heading straight to oblivion, don't send us in after them!"

"Silence you fool!" Megatron blared angrily. "The Autobots must know where they are going, so we must continue following!"

"If I were giving the orders around here, I would have just blasted their ship away a long time ago," Starscream boasted, crossing his arms.

Megatron leaned down towards starscream with a scowl on his face. "You will never be in control Starscream, NEVER!" He leaned back up and pointed out his arm and finger once more towards the Autobots ship now being sucked into the gaping worm hole. "Follow them in, and brace for warp jump!"

~{0.0}~

"Iiiiiit's PARTY TIME!" Announced Pinkie Pie as she threw confetti into the air. With that the room full of ponies erupted into cheer as streamers and balloons filled up the space around them.

Today was a special day for the ponies of Ponyville, as it marked the 1 year anniversary since Twilight Sparkle arrived, bringing with her the best friendship they all had ever experienced. Inside Twilight's home in the library tree, the building was filled with banners and balloons tied to the wall, colorful confetti and part streamers than hung from the ceiling and fell around the room, food, drinks, cakes and other pastries lined up on the tables, and a series of party games that were laid out through the rooms. The Mane 6, as well as a large number of other ponies, were dancing, eating, and playing as if all their birthdays had been on this day.

"Hey Applejack, whatchya got there?" Asked Rainbow Dash as she approached Applejack with a bottle in her mouth. The bottle had a wrap around it with the word "Cider" in bold text above a picture of an apple.

"Oh this?" Applejack responded after setting the bottle on the table. "This here's a little gift from 'ol Granny Smith, a whole bottle of her special home-made Apple Cider."

"You mean like that apple juice stuff I helped you make yesterday?" Rainbow Dash asked while coming up beside dash, eying the bottle.

"Not exactly sugarcube. This drink here's got a bit of a "_kick"_ to it, and not everypony can handle this kinda drinkin."

"Oh, is that a challenge then?" A smirk stung across Rainbow Dash's face as she looked over towards AppleJack.

Applejack simply shook her head with a small smile, giggling slightly at her competitive friend. "Oh Rainbow, ah don't suppose we should be usin a drink like this as a means of competition. It's a special thing, after all. Besides… you wouldn't be able to handle half as many shots of this before ya'll lost yer head."

Rainbow Dash leaned her head up and grabbed the cork at the top of the bottle with her teeth, and then pulled it off. "Okay then, let's see you back up those words! "She grabbed a small glass with her mouth and brought it over, following up by pouring the sizzling cider in, filling it up quickly.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn ya!" Applejack brought over her own glass, and filled it up, looking over to Rainbow Dash with a competitive fire in her eyes. Rainbow Dash gave the same gaze back for a moment, before they both got a hold of their glasses and took a large swig.

"Oh Twilight, you look absolutely marvelous with that bow on your mane!" Complimented Rarity as she trotted up beside Twilight Sparkle.

"Thanks Rarity," Twilight said with a cheerful smile. "I really didn't know if it was the right occasion for such a party, nothing in any of the books I read about parties really mentioned anything as a friendship anniversary."

"Oh don't trouble yourself with that, dear," Rarity responded with a light upward wave of her hoof. "You look fine as you are, though I must say even you surprise me with a good fashion accessory from time to time."

"Thanks, I just hope the party goes as well as I planned. So far everything seems to have gone according to the books."

"Oh, uhm, Twilight?" Twilight turned to the soft voice coming from behind her to see Fluttershy walking up somewhat cautiously.

"What is it Fluttershy?" Asked Twilight with a small smile still on her face.

"I'm sorry, um," Responded Fluttershy hesitantly. "Do you think it's okay if I leave a little early? I mean, tonight is when the chickens' eggs are supposed to hatch, and I wanna make sure everything goes well, if that's okay with you I mean…"

"That's no problem Fluttershy," Twilight said in a supportive tone. "Don't worry, you can leave whenever you want, alright?"

"Thanks Twilight," Fluttershy said with a small smile on her face and a glint of happiness shining through her eyes. "I'll actually be leaving now, so uhm, thanks for the great party. I really did have fun."

"Thanks Fluttershy, I'll stop by tomorrow to see how things went, alright?"

"Okay. Goodbye, and thanks again." Fluttershy turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind her as she began to head home. Pinkie Pie suddenly popped up behind Twilight and Rarity, startling the two slightly as she spoke out.

"Awwww, did Fluttershy have to leave?" She said with a slightly saddened tone.

"Oh don't worry deary," Rarity said. "She's just got some home chores to take care of, but don't worry, the rest of us will still be here for the whole party."

"Hurray!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she happily sprung into the air. "Ohmigosh I know this party is gonna be so great! I got all the best cakes and punch and brough half of my collection of party streamers and ooooh this song!" As Pinkie was talking, the song changed to a song that had a mix of hip-hop and techno to it that was one of Pinkie Pie's favorites. "Come on Twilight, it's your party, lets go dance!"

"Well I dunno, I haven't really read much into the dancing styles of-Wuuaah!" Before she could finish, Pinkie Pie pulled Twilight into the middle of the floor and began a jumping sort of dance with her that mimicked the rhythm of the song with Twilight doing her best not to stumble and fall, let alone keep up.

"Again!" Applejack announced, as another pony poured her a glass of cider. A small circle had started forming around her and Rainbow Dash as they took turns taking shots of the very strong drink. After the glass was full, Applejack tipped it over with her mouth and guzzled down the whole thing, her body shivering from the intensity of the taste as she gulped it down.

"M-me too!" Rainbow dash banged her hoof onto the table as she ordered for her glass refilled as well. After it was full, she too took the whole glass into her mouth with a swift swig, and gulped it down quickly. Her wings jittered frantically as her own body shook from the drink's intensity while Dash started to struggle to keep her balance.

"Eight hits in a row," Applejack said, looking at Dash with her left eyelid drooping down half way. "You got guts, Ah'll give ya that, but ya ain't gonna best me now, ya hear!"

"I'm not out yet! C'mon, another round!" The pony with the bottle filled up their glasses again, and just as before, the two took their shots.

After walking for about ten minutes, Fluttershy was nearing her home. She could already begin hearing the birds in the trees starting to sing, and she recognized their sounds as the ones that usually visited her place. She began to hum to herself the same tune the birds were singing while she walked, swaying her head and her tail slightly with the rhythm. Looking up at the sky, the sun had almost fully set, and the stars were already visible and shining in the sky. As she watched the stars, one of them started to blink brighter than the others, catching her eye.

She soon stopped walking as the blinking star grew brighter, watching it closely with eyes wide open. A small smile started to appear on her face as she imagined it being a wishing star, calling out to her to take in a wish. But as Fluttershy began to shuffle through her thoughts for a proper thing to wish for, the star began to grow much brighter, and seemed to move slightly through the sky.

Fluttershy watched closely now, realizing that this may not be a regular star, but not sure of what it was. The star seemed to grow brighter now, and soon Fluttershy's smile disappeared as she saw a shape forming in replace of the star. Something large was falling from the sky, a trail of smoke now visible behind it. Fluttershy now began to hear a strange _Whhhrrrr_ing sound that only intensified as the object drew closer, now seeming as if it was heading straight for ponyville.

A strike of horror rose to her face as she though the object might hit the town, but it instead passed right above her and the town, causing the ground to rumble below her. The object was orange and in the shape of a half circle while being somewhat flat on its top and bottom side. It shot over post the Everfree forest and into one of the distant mountains at the far edge, creating a loud boom that again caused the ground to tremble. Before she could react, another object caught her eye, this one being purple in color and spiky in shape while heading past the large mountains behind Sweet Apple Acres in the direction of the Great Saltlick Lake. Fluttershy backed up slowly and then sat down on her rear, trying to understand what just happened. Afraid of something bad happening that she could not explain, she flew as fast as she could towards her home, hoping to be able to hide there until morning.


	2. New World

Chapter 2 – New World

-[-.-]-

"Is everyone alright?" asked Optimus Prime as he attempted to expel the smoke from his intake with what sounds like coughs.

Prowl leaned up from the floor, his head leaving a small but noticeable dent in the wall behind him. "Yeah… I think I mighta popped a head gasket, but I'm alright."

"Gah, I'm leakin lubricant," Complained Ironhide. The other Autobots also gave out ruffled and aching responses, but in all were relatively fine.

"What's our situation?" Optimus said while slowly getting up to his feet.

Jazz got up to the maintenance panel which was beeping a mix of orange and red on one side, and yellow on another and read through the mechanical data. "Well, the ship ain't in good shape sir."

"Is it flyable?"

"That's a big negative sir. Engines are busted, the outer thruster controls are fried, and almost half of the whole dang ship almost completely tore off in the crash. The only reason we haven't blown up yet is the reactor's shields held."

"Alright, then. Men, let's pull ourselves together and see if we can't get out of here." Optimus scanned the main view window and noticed a collection of dirt and rock covering the view. "We're probably dug underground somewhere, so our first priority is to see if we can't dig ourselves out."

"You heard the man," announced Cliffjumper as he got a hold of a latch on the ceiling. "Let's tunnel outa this place and get to the surface!" As he opened up the hatch, he was immediately pushed down with a heavy flow of dirt that nearly engulfed him when he was brought back to the floor. He poked out his head and looked around before beginning to try to pull himself out. "Maybe this will be a bit harder than we though…"

~{0.0}~

The morning sun began to rise slowly over the horizon as all of Ponyville began the slow and aching process of waking up. The part last night was host to nearly every pony in the town, all of whom were up late and indulging themselves in all the sweet pastries and other foods that were readily available. Now that it was all over, the rising of Celestia's sun would bring the beginning of a surely slow-start day for everypony.

The only pony however who seemed to not be held back by the festive lure of the party was Fluttershy, who was now flying up above her house to try to see over the Everfree forest. She was still in shock of what happened last night, and was now checking to see if it was a dream or not. Although it's not unlike her to have a scary dream once in a while, this one seemed far more vivid than the others, so it was worth some investigating. Without being able to see anything from up high, however, she realized that she would need to pass through the Everfree forest in order to get to what she thinks might be a crash site.

Fluttershy is not a brave pony, however, and would almost never venture out into the Everfree forest alone. After a quick breakfast and a hasty checkup on all of her animal friends, she headed out to twilight sparkle's place to see if she could recruit some aid. She softly landed in front of Twilight's library home and began to softly knock on the door with her hoof. There wasn't any noise from the inside, and Fluttershy again tapped onto the door softly with her hoof. She lowered her head, however, and thought she might be disturbing whoever was inside.

"Hi Fluttershy!" Said a voice that came directly behind her. Fluttershy cried out as she leapt forward and turned around to find Pinkie Pie looking at her with a vibrant smile on her face.

"Oh, uhm, Hi Pinkie" replied Fluttershy.

"Wasn't the party last night just GREAT! I mean, I know you had to go really early and all but it was just so amazing! There were so many ponies and so many games going on and I dancing and everypony was having fun and I was all Yay! Ooh and I think there was even this one part where the whole library was shaking cuz everypony was dancing so hard, it was so cool!"

"Oh, uhm, I'm glad you had such a nice time Pinkie," Replied Fluttershy in a soft voice." But, I'm kinda trying to talk to twilight. I mean, I just need to ask her about something, if that's okay…"

"Oooh is she inside? I'll get her for you!" Pinkie Pie happily jolted up to the door and began knocking the door repeatedly, making Fluttershy wince at the sudden loud sound. After Pinkie stopped for a moment, hoofsteps could be heard descending the stairs inside. The door opened to a reveal a ruffle-haired Twilight Sparkle who clearly had just gotten out of bed.

"Pinkie? Fluttershy?" She asked, whipping her eyes a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry to be bothering you…" replied Fluttershy as she backed up a little. "I think I should go, if that's okay with you…"

"Oh come on silly, ask her what you wanted to ask" said pinkie as she smiled at her bashful friend.

"What did you wanna ask, Fluttershy?"

"Oh, it's just that, well after I left the party, I thought I something big fly over us and land past the Everfree Forest."

"Something big? Like a Dragon?"

"Oh, no, it was a big solid object. It just sort of, crashed into a mountain I think…"

"You mean, like a big rock? Or a meteor perhaps?"

"Well, Yes. I mean, I think so… I'm not sure."

Twilight put a hoof to her chin and began to think of the possibilities of discovering and studying a space rock. She pondered the possible rare substances that may be used for powerful magic, or all the wealth of knowledge that might come from studying such an alien artifact.

"Alright," she said, putting her hoof back on the ground. "Let's take care of our morning chores first, I know Spike has a lot of cleaning up to do inside so I should help with that, and then we'll gather up the other three and head out to where you saw the object land, alright Fluttershy?"

"Oh, thank you Twilight. I'll be back here soon, I just have to go check up on things with the animals a little." She turned around and began to trot down the road towards her house, feeling a bit more comforted now.

"Okey Dokey Lokey, I'll go and make sure everything's ready at the sweet shop! Se ya soon Twilight!"

"Later girls," Twilight said as she closed the door to her house. She thought more deeply for a moment of finding a meteor near ponyville and all the wonderous information it would bring. After daydreaming slightly of such a find, she turned around to her library house, only to be reminded of the enormous mess that sprawled throughout the building. Twilight took a deep sigh as her horn began to glow, preparing to use some magic to help clean up this mess.

-[\_/]-

"Soundwave, report!" Megatron stood atop a rocky edge to a large lake that he was staring over with heavy frustration. Several other Decepticons were out around him searching the surrounding areas, checking their surroundings and setting a perimeter.

"The ship is non-operational, Megatron," Soundwave replied from inside the craft using a transmitter. "Status, disabled. We require energon and parts to fix it."

Megatron frowned and crossed his arms, still staring at the center of the large body of water. The unstable warp they had experienced hours earlier seemed to forcefully shut down most of their controls and fry a lot of the interior circuitry, sending them uncontrollable towards the planet when they emerged. Though their ship was largely intact, the mix of water damage and the energy pulsations from inside the wormhole appears to have the entire thing now stuck underwater.

Megatron looked up towards the sky, noticing that it would be morning from this world. Judging from the look of the planet from space, it seemed to be very vibrant with native life and host to a large array of colors. Surely a world such a large expanse of life would also be host to some extraordinary resources. As Megatron turned around, he saw Starscream and Thundercracker land before him.

"Lord Megatron, we have scouted the area, and there seems to be several sources of energy around here," reported Thundercracker. "It seems we can just go out and take it."

"I think we should focus on taking out the Autobots first," interrupted Starscream. "They are on this planet too, and will try to stop us if we go out for energy. Let's attack them now before they can attack us!"

"Hmmm," Megatron thought to himself briefly, and then looked towards Thundercracker. "Continue scouting, but don't go after anything yet until we know what we're dealing with." Thundercracker saluted Megatron and blasted off towards the distance. "Starscream, you go down with Soundwave and help him try to restore power to our ship."

"But why do I have to help repair the ship?" Replied Starscream in a frustrated tone. "We should be using this opportunity to win the war, not tinker with a pile of scrap!"

"My word is final," Growled Megatron as he turned back around to face the lake as well as continue surveying the surroundings.

"Don't be so quick to turn your back on me," Starscream said quietly to himself as he began to head towards the lake. "One day it'll get you turned into a pile of charred metal."


	3. Giant's Cave

Chapter 3 – Giant's Cave

~{0.0}~

"Alright, we're here Fluttershy." Twilight Sparkle called out to her friend as her and the other 4 ponies trailed behind her. Fluttershy was waiting at Twilight's library home for her and Pinkie to come back with the others.

"Oh good, and thank you all. I hope I'm not causing too much trouble."

"Don't mention it sugarcube," replied Applejack. "We're more than glad to help, even if ah still feel a bit ill from last night's hoedown. But, ah'll get over it."

"Yeah, so where did you see this thing fall, hm?" Said Rainbow Dash, rather excited to see what may have fallen from the sky.

"Oh, uhm, it's past the Everfree Forest. I would go myself, but I'm a bit too… uneasy going by myself. I'm sorry."

"Oh don't trouble yourself deary," Rarity said comfortingly. "We're here to help each other out every step of the way."

"Okay then… thanks. So, I guess we should get going then." The rest of the ponies nodded in agreement, and soon were out of Fluttershy's property and heading through the thickness of the Everfree Forest. As they traveled, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were in a discussion about last night's party while Rarity and Pinkie Pie were discussing party Decorations.

"So AJ, what's really IN that stuff we had last night anyways?" Rainbow Dash Questioned.

"Well, ah can't say ah know for sure. Apples is apparently the main ingredient, but ah don't know how it gets that kick. Granny smith knows, but she ain't ready to let out her secret itseems."

"It was weird, but like, in a kinda cool way. I felt all relaxed and, kinda silly to be honest."

Well ya sure was acting like a silly filly, that's for sure." Applejack smirked a bit towards Rainbow Dash.

"Hehe, yeah. I kinda can't remember what happened much that night… I think I passed out."

"Oh no, you were wide awake and active as ever Dash. In fact, you seemed to be a might bit more outgoing than ya usually are."

"Whadya mean?"

"Oh, nuthin really…" Applejack giggled a little to herself but held in a wide grin. Rainbow dash leaned towards her, catching on a bit.

"Wait, what happened? What'd I do?"

"Well, ah reckon we all found out a little sumthin about you Dash, seein how ya got kinda _uppity _after our little showdown."

"Uppity?" Rainbow Dash was confused, but pressured AppleJack to tell more.

"Well, a little bit after our drink-off, Pinkie Pie was snacking on some of her specialty cupcakes that she only makes on occasion. When you went over to get one, she had already taken the last bite of the last cupcake, so…"

Rainbow Dash's ears perked, and though she now remembered seeing Pinkie eat the last cupcake, she didn't quite remember what happened afterwards. Looking back, she saw Pinkie still focused with her and Rarity's discussion, so she turned back towards Applejack.

"So… what? What happened?"

"Well Sugarcube, let's just say ya got a bit more of somethin to taste than just a cupcake… hehe." A slight blush appeared on Applejack as she recalled the incident, but Rainbow Dash still was rather lost. She couldn't put a hoof on it, but Dash knew something was funny about what she recalled from last night's events.

"Wait, what did…" before Rainbow Dash could finish her question, Twilight spoke out at the front of the group, catching everyone's attention.

"We're here everpony."

The group of six stopped and looked forward as they passed the last line of trees, revealing a large metal object protruding from the bottom edge of a mountain, with most of it covered by dirt that seemed to have slid over it after the crash. The part they could see was very wide, and had five circular cylinders that seemed to be sticking out of it. A small trail of smoke seemed to be seeping out of the center of each cylinder that rose up into the air, but the trails were so small they could not be seen from a distance. Twilight approached a corner of the object, and placed a hoof on it while channeling magic through her horn.

"Hmmm, this thing's definitely made of metal alright. But why is it orange?"

"More importantly, what could it be?" Interrupted Rarity as she slowly approached from behind Twilight.

"Oooooh, maybe it's aliens!' Pinkie Pie shouted out abruptly. "Oh wow, this would be so cool! If they were aliens, then we could welcome them to Equestria and throw them a party! Oh I just wonder what kinda parties they like, I hope they like my parties but I make some of the best parties in all of equestrian so I just know they will absolutely love it!"

"Calm down now," Applejack said, placing a hoof on Pinkie's mouth. "We don't know what it is, so just keep your cool for the time bein."

Though Applejack was right, the others were starting to think about the possibilities of aliens now. Fluttershy slightly cowered backwards a bit, and Twilight looked nervous herself, having never read anything on any aliens before. Still though, there hasn't seemed to be anything that happened to this object since it crashed, so the question still remained of what to do.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Dash called out as she flew up above the pile of dirt covering the object. "Let's get digging!"

"Ah dunno Dash, we aren't sure exactly what it is yet." Applejack approached with caution, lightly placing a hoof on it to get a feel for herself of what it might be.

"Yeah, c'mon! Let's just dig it up and say hello to the mr. aliens inside!" Pinkie pie happily hopped on top of the pile, found a random spot, and began to dig. Seen, all 6 – including Rarity, who was using a shovel controlled by her magic – were busy digging around through the dirt to try to clear some of it out. Every time somepony dug a straight hole, however, they were constantly met with a part of the object that really wasn't any different from any other part of it. It seemed at first to be like some sort of metal shell, without any way to get inside, until Applejack found what seemed to be some sort of door.

"Hey ya'll, ah think ah found something," she called out, beckoning the others to group around her and the hole she had dug.

"What did you find?" Twilight asked.

"Ah'm not sure, it kinda looks like one of the cellar doors in my apple farm, except… different."

"Can you open it?"

"Ah'll, try, but it don't seem to-"

As Applejack laid a hoof on a square piece up against the square-looking door, the piece sunk down and lit up. Applejack backed up against the side of the hole, but in a second the entire thing opened up, sending her falling inside while she screamed.

"Applejack!" Everypony cried out as their friend plummeted into the darkness.

"Ah'm okay! …ouch" called out Applejack after a few seconds.

"What's down there AJ?" Twilight called.

"Ah'm not sure… it's dark, but ah think ah see a light down this here tunnel."

"Rainbow Dash," Twilight said while turning to her rainbow-mane friend. "Can you lower me down there? I'm going to use my horn to make a light for us to see."

"Sure thing Twi." Rainbow Dash grabbed a firm hold around her friend, and slowly lowered them both into the darkness, landing with a light clank with their hooves against the metal floor.

"There, now then…" As Rainbow Dash released Twilight from her grip, she raised up her head and started channeling a steady stream of magic into her horn, causing it to shine brightly and illuminate their surroundings. As they looked around, the walls, floor, and ceilings were all made of the same metal that coated the outside. Other than the little bit of dirt that came in with Applejack, the entire place was also very clean, having little to no loose specs or particles. Although the metal wasn't shiny, it was quite obvious that it wasn't dirty either. Peering down the now visible tunnel, there was another source of light just as Applejack had noticed.

"You three," Twilight called, looking up at Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie at the top of the hole. "You wait there while we explore this a bit. If you need us, just call out, alright?"

"Okey dokey lokey Twilight!" Responded Pinkie with a big smile.

"Well then, shall we?" Twilight looked towards the other two ponies as they nodded their heads in agreement. The three then began walking forward, heading first towards the light while Twilight's horn kept the immediate area around them lit. The tunnel they were walking through was extraordinarily large, and Applejack was lucky that she didn't break her legs from the fall earlier. It seemed like the tunnel was perhaps even taller than some of the houses in Ponyville.

Suddenly Twilight stopped and put her hoof out, letting the other two know to stop as well. She went silent, and listened closely towards the light.

"Do you girls here that?" She asked, leaning her head a bit towards the light.

"Hear what?" Asked Applejack.

"I think I hear voices… maybe somepony's in here."

The three drew closer towards the light, with now Applejack and Rainbow Dash starting to hear the voices as well. The tunnel seemed to take an abrupt turn near the end, and that appeared to be covering the source of the light. The three now grew worried, the voices they heard weren't any they recognized, and they also started to head the sound of metal clanging against metal, as if something was walking with metal hooves. What's more, there was more than one voice, as Twilight was able to distinguish 3 or 4 separate voices. The image of aliens started to show up once again in their minds, and even that now started to seem like a logical explanation to Twilight.

"Well hold your tailpipe I'll go see if I can hook it up" A voice suddenly called out from just around the corner. Without warning a large, metal figure walking on two legs rounded came into view, towering almost to the top of the tunnel and looking down at the three ponies. The ponies stopped dead in their tracks, looking up in surprise and fear at the incredibly tall 'whateveritis', staying frozen as its glass eyes peered down at them.

"What in the world…?" The voice coming from the large metal giant said as it looked down at the ponies. As it seemed to be about to lean down towards them, Applejack suddenly screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"M-M-MONSTER! RUUUN!" With that, the three ponies screamed and took off as fast as they could down the tunnel they came from, with Rainbow Dash even using her wings to take off as fast as possible. None of them bothered to look back, as they heard the metal steps behind them keeping pace with their frantic sprint. The light shining from the hole soon came into view as they galloped down the hall at full speed, passing a feeling of hope through the ponies.

"Dash, lift us up, quick!" Applejack called out to Rainbow Dash above her. Without a reply, Rainbow Dash swooped down and pick up Applejack, carrying her up towards the hole. Though she was a strong, athletic pony, she could only carry only one other pony at a time unless she had momentum behind her. Twilight looked up as she reached the underside of the hole, Applejack being pulled to safety leaving her alone in the depths of the cave.

She looked back, the monster now shooting lights out from the sides of its head, shining through the darkness right at Twilight. She backed up, hoping that Rainbow Dash would come down soon to rescue her, but without warning the hole suddenly closed up, cutting off her only escape route. She continued backing up, looking around frantically for some sort of direction to run, but the path behind her was quickly turning out to be a blank wall.

Her mind raced, the thoughts of offensive spells started to surface, but all seemed to miniscule for such a beast. Though she was able to defeat an Ursa Minor, she had a whole town of stuff to work with to only pacify the creature. But there was nothing in this dark, metallic cave, being closed in by a giant who would surely crush her to bits. Maybe it was alien, maybe it was there to take over their world and turn them all into slaves. She didn't know, but it didn't matter now as her flank pressed up against the wall behind her. She looked up as the metal giant closed in in front of her. There was no way out, no direction to run, no path or method of escape. She was caught.


	4. Autobots

Chapter 4 – Autobots

-[-.-]-

"Any luck up there Cliffjumper?" Asked Optimus Prime, calling up through the hole being dug out over the ceiling hatch. After Cliffjumper's failed attempt to quickly dig out of their subterranean imprisonment, he continued attempting to dig upwards and around overhead, only to be blocked off by large rocks impeding further digging in several directions. By now Cliffjumper was able to stand freely in most of the space overhead, but much of the cockpit and surrounding hallways were filled with dirt. Several other Autobots like Jazz, Ironhide, and bumblebee had opened up a sideways hatch a ways down from the main control room and began digging there. All the rest were busy working on the ship, trying hard to get it functional.

"Not yet prime… dang rocks just keep showin up all over the place!"

"Keep at it, we don't know exactly how far our ship went under, so we may be working just to get outside for a while."

"Sure thing! But don't worry, I'm sure to break through to the surface in no time!" In truth, Cliffjumper didn't know how long it would take him to reach the surface, but he kept himself optimistic and hyperactive at all times while him and the others were stuck in this mess.

"Hey Prime!" Called a voice coming from the hallways. Optimus Prime turned to see Prowl and Ratchet approaching him, with Prowl's hands cupped around something.

"What is it Prowl? You seem to have something there."

"I sure do! I think it's a local life form. I found it scurrying around one of the back hallways that ain't powered up."

"Prowl, be careful with it," Ratchet cautioned. "You don't want to crush the little thing, it appears to be scared out of its wits."

"Aww it don't seem to be actin too bad, look!" With a somewhat excited smile on his face, Prowl lifted off his top hand slowly to reveal a purple creature with two segments of darker purple and pink hair extruding from its body, one on the head, and the other atop its rear. The creature was a quadruped, and was also shaking uncontrollably while its face seemed to have paled in fear. The creature also appeared to have a horn on top of its hide, sticking out above its large purple eyes.

"I told you it's scared," Ratchet said as he noted the obvious shaking from the creature. Optimus leaned in closer towards the creature as it looked up at him, its eyes staring straight back into his. Their views locked into place for a few moments, each one analyzing the other. Before long Optimus realized it would be best to try to communicate with the creature to see if they can discover some sort of sentience with the being.

"My name is Optimus Prime," He said in a calm and moderate tone. "You have nothing to fear, neither me nor my men will hurt you. Can you understand what I am saying?"

Optimus looked closely, and though he heard next to nothing, a few distinct noises – sounding somewhat like squeaks – sounded out from the creature's mouth as he saw the lips move a little.

"Well I'll be, I think It can understand us after all," Prowl said. He lifted up a finger from his free hand and gently – to him at least – patted the creature's head, being careful not to tap the horn. "C'mon little fella, you can talk to us."

The creature flinched a little, but again spoke out, now loud enough for the 3 Autobots to know it was truly saying something.

"We still can't hear you, please, speak louder," Optimus said in a reassuring voice. "Tell us your name."

The furry purple organism took a deep sigh, its shaking almost stopping now. It looked up again and spoke out slowly, "My name I-is… Twilight Sparkle."

~{0.0}~

"OOF! ERGH…! GAH! C'mon you, BUDGE!" Rainbow Dash had been flying up and ramming her shoulder down at the hatch for the past several minutes, so far with no sign of the hatch giving way. Dash reared up again, flying higher this time before stopping and flying straight down at full speed, crashing her shoulder into the hatch as she let out a painful grown. Her upper arm all the way to the bottom of her neck was already swollen from her attempts, and the constant force she was pressing on herself was causing her to quickly fatigue.

The others were crowded around the top of the hole, unsure of what to do next. Applejack had her hooves on either side of her head, trying desperately to remember how or why the hatch opened in the first place. She didn't even know if it was something she did or not, but she wondered if she may have pressed a switch or hit a lever of some sort without realizing it. Even still, she didn't know, and the thought of Twilight now being stuck down there with that monster – and probably more – was quickly eating her up on the inside.

"Goodness, Rainbow Dash you're going to break your shoulder like that!" Rarity called out nervously, her voices unheard to the blue Pegasus.

"I hope twilight's okay…" Said Fluttershy softly, a few tears starting to swell up around her eyes. "I didn't mean to put you all in danger like this… I'm so sorry…"

"Now now dear…" Rarity put a hoof around Fluttershy's neck in a soft hug. "It's not your fault; there was no way you could have known something like this would have happened."

Rainbow Dash came up out of the hole after one last attempt, panting hard and feeling utterly drained from using up most of her strength. Her right shoulder was now a vibrant red, the soreness pulsing hot waves of searing pain through her body. As she looked down at the hole, there were hardly even the beginnings of a dent on the hatch. Feeling defeated, Rainbow Dash slowly descended down the hole, her aching body resting on the top of the hatch.

"It's no use… we'll never get inside to save Twilight…" Rainbow dash let out a deep, depressed sigh as she laid her head over the edge of the entrance up against the dirt. As she laid it down though, the tip of her muzzle pressed down onto something, and a section of the metal under her it lit up. The light caught Rainbow Dash's eyes just in time for the hatch to quickly spring open again, catching her off guard with her falling straight down into the hole with a surprised yell. She landed hard onto the metal floor with a loud "OOF," just as Applejack did.

The other four – having heard the sudden sound from their distressed friend – quickly peeked over the edge to see the hatch opened up, and Rainbow Dash already inside.

"You did it!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly. "I knew you could open the hatch Dashie!"

"Quick, take us down there so's we can save Twilight!" Applejack was now jolted with energy, her adrenalin pumping heavily. It was now time to infiltrate the monsters' lair, and rescue their friend.

-[-.-]-

"Yes, that's correct" Twilight said as she looked up at Optimus Prime.

"I see, well it's a pleasure making your acquaintance Ms. Sparkle."

"Likewise!" Twilight gave a vibrant smile as she joyfully replied to Optimus Prime. She was now standing straight up on a bench next to a set of controls instead of on Prowls hands – which Twilight earlier deemed rather filthy – while she was explaining her race and their roles on this planet. Optimus and the other two bots had given their own minor introduction as they were more eager to learn about this planet and its inhabitants.

"So how did you get in here?" Asked Prowl, interested in how the little creature found her way in.

"Oh, well one of my friends saw your ship crash last night, so earlier today we came out to investigate. Though, while we were trying find out more about your ship, one of my friends accidently fell into a hatch in one of the ceilings of your hallways back there. So; me, her, and other friend went in to check it out… and that's when we ran into, Prowl was it?"

"That'd be me miss," Prowl said proudly with a slight wave of his hand. "So wait, if you got in here from a ceiling hatch, how come I didn't see it when I followed you down the hall?"

"Oh, well when my Pegasus friend by the name of Rainbow Dash was flying my other friend Applejack, an earth pony, out of the hole it closed up behind her. I don't really know why, but that's how I got trapped down here."

"I think that might have been me," Ratched said. "I was getting Prowl to help me with the circuitry in the halls to try to get that section's power restored, and I guess when I sent through a jolt of energy to test the lights, it closed up the hatch."

"Well, I guess it's all fine now," Twilight said with a bit of remorse. "I mean, we were just scared because of your size, I'm sorry we freaked out on you like that."

"We understand," assured Optimus. "Now, I think it would be best if we try to locate that hatch you came in so we can reunite you with your friends."

"Yes, that would be most pleasant of you. I'm sure they're probably-" Twilight was cut off by the sound of a familiar pony calling out to her.

"TWILIGHT!" Applejack cried as her and Rainbow Dash charged forward.

"Girls wait! Everything's-" She tried to calm her friends down, but her words flew over their heads as Rainbow Dash recognized Prowl as the monster that was chasing them before. 

"There it is, get it!" The two rushed straight for unsuspecting Autobot who was now raising up its arms a bit to protect itself. Rainbow Dash rammed herself against his head, tipping him backwards and almost causing him to fall as Applejack charged into his leg, putting him off balance and crashing him to the floor.

"Cut it out you two!" Twilight yelled loudly, finally getting her words into the heads of her friends. The two looked up at her surprised as the others came into view from the hall.

"Oh goodness, Twilight are you alright?" Rarity asked with deep concern in her voice.

"I'm fine girls, really. These things aren't monsters, and they're not going to hurt us, so please calm down."

"But that thing was chasing us!" Rainbow Dash complained, looking over at Prowl with an angry stare. Prowl Was now leaning up after taking the fall, and was gently rubbing his head.

"I was only trying to talk to ya!" He said in a disgruntled voice. Twilight shook her head a little and walked closer to the edge of the edge of the bench, now being able to see all of her friends in full view.

"I believe some proper introductions are in order," Optimus said as he took a step forward and looked down at the group of ponies before him. Twilight nodded as she also looked down at her friends, the group looking at each other with a bit of confusion, but not unwilling to listen to what they had to say. Optimus rose up his hand slowly and placed it on the middle of his chest.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."


	5. The War

Chapter 5 – The War

-[-.-]-

"So, what exactly _is_ your mission here?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Our home planet of Cybertron has been plagued by a longstanding civil war between we, the Autobots, and the evil Decepticons," Optimus explained, standing before the group of ponies in the control room.

"Decepticons…? I've never heard of that before either," Twilight remarked, referring back to her books.

"The Decepticons in many ways are just like us, but they seek to rule the entire galaxy. We Autobots believe in freedom for all races, and so our war began, turning the once beautiful metropolis of Cybertron into a junk heap. With out war still raging and our planet's vast amounts of resources almost completely drained, we set out to find a new world from which we could harvest energy from in order to save our own."

Twilight and the others looked at each other for a moment, and then applejack spoke up beside Rainbow Dash. "So wait, what if these Decepticon folk followed ya here?"

"When we left, we inadvertently ran into a worm hole which took us into orbit over your world. We don't know if they were following us before we went in, but the warp through the worm hole is so dangerous, that they probably did not survive if they even did manage to trail us."

"Well then how did your ship survive?" Twilight said, curious as ever.

"We do not know for sure, we simply think that we were very lucky to have survived."

Twilight looked up for a moment, pondering the situation her and her friends had now found themselves in. Not only is this discovery big, for now both pony and these Cybertronians, but it will certainly change many things from hear on out for both worlds. At the same time, there was now an open door to the immense amount of wealth now all around Twilight, and her eyes glimmered at the thought of how much more knowledge she could gain from these beings.

"So uh," Applejack began, "What do all of you Cybatrus… cybatroonz, cyber…. Gah, how do ya say ya'lls names again?"

"You can just call us Transformers!" Prowl said, speaking out besides Optimus.

"Trans-for-mers… Alright, I think that works out well," Applejack said with a smile.

"Wait a second," Interrupted Rainbow Dash, "can you guys actually like, transform into stuff?"

"Well of course!" Prowl replied. "Just watch this," he said while his body began to shift and the metal plates composing the outside of his body moved around. All 6 of the ponies' eyes grew as they watched the transformation while their ears perked up at the sound of the "_chee cha choo choo_" now they made. Prowl was now a rectangular shaped vehicle with a front wind shield and two doors, one on either side. It used hover jets under its four corners as propulsion and made a metallic hum from the front as its engines revved up, sounding similar to Pinkie Pie when she would spittle her tongue.

"That was AWESOME!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, her wings hovering her body over the floor with excitement. She quickly flew towards the new form of Prowl in front of her, and traced her paws around the outside with the occasional "Ooooh" and "aaaahh" from her amazement. The other ponies followed, also touching their hooves against the living metal before them. They could even feel the vibrations from the engine inside with their hooves against the frame.

"Hey, what's making that funny noise?" Asked Pinkie, staring at the front bumper of the vehicle. "It sounds kinda like me when I spit my tongue really really fast at ponies!"

"Well that's something called an engine, it's a machine under my hood that allows me to move around."

"Oooooh, lemme see! Lemme see! Lemme see!"

As the ponies learned about Prowl and the workings of an "engine," most of the other Autobots had came by and also introduced themselves to the native creatures. The ponies were awestruck and fascinated by each and every one of them, with some ponies even starting to cling to one transformer and dubbing it their "favorite." But as several of the Transformers and the ponies continued talking, Cliffjumper finally climbed down from the hole in the hatch behind and above Optimus Prime.

"Good news sir, I finally dug myself out to the surface!" Cliffjumper said after dusting himself off slightly and approaching Optimus.

"That's great news," remarked Optimus. "What's it like on the surface? Were you able to determine a time of day?"

"Well this planet's sun seems to be at the top of the sky, so I'd say we're at mid-day so far. As for the landscape, I took one peak and there was this vast forest, a big'ol river, and I think even something resembling a town in the distance!"

"I see. Good work, Cliffjumper. Now gather the crew and bring them back here, we have some native life forms that have just started introducing themselves."

-[\_/]-

"Soundwave to Megatron, reporting," Called Soundwave over the transmitter.

"What is it, Soundwave?" Megatron replied.

"We have restored power to the ship, but our engines and navigation systems are destroyed. We require the parts and Energon before more progress can be made."

"I see, bring the other Decepticons to the surface, and prepare to move out." Megatron looked up to the sky, noticing Thundercracker returning from his scouting mission. Thundercracker transformed from his Cybertronian jet mode and landed before him, giving off a salute.

"What have you found, Thundercracker?" Asked Megatron impatiently.

"There appears to be a lot of life on this planet," replied Thundercracker. "From what I can see, there's even a sentient form of life that's reigning dominant on this planet."

"Hmmm, I see…."

"Unfortunately, it doesn't appear that they're advanced enough to create anything electronic such as generators or other electrical power sources, so we'll need to get our energy from some other source."

"Hmmm…" Megatron looked down with his hand on his chin, thinking intensively at the situation brought before him. Then, an idea poped into his mind, and he raised his head. "Thundercracker, what about the wildlife? Are there any large forests in the area?"

"Oh yeah there is, I saw several large forests and collections of other big plants all over."

"Perfect…" Megatron said, an evil smirk appearing on his face. As he ran over his plan again in his head, the other Decepticons emerged from the water and landed behind him.

"Megatron, all Decepticons mobilized," Soundwave announced as he gave off a salute. Megatron turned around and faced the group of Decepticons before him, looking at them each one by one.

"Decepticons," Megatron began as he raised his arm up. "We have located an abundance of forests on this planet. Follow me to the first one, and we shall burn it for its energy!"

The other Decepticons gave out a short cheer as they readied themselves to move. Following Megatron's lead, they all took off into the air, and headed straight for White Tail Wood.


End file.
